Murderous Hearts
by Duskgaze
Summary: Mysterious murderings has been going on in London and the Queen has called Ceil and his crew to investigate. The killer has been going after noble families most notibly the Wells family. Ceil orders Sebastian to find out who the murderer is and Ceil gets the shock of his life. Sebastien x Ceil


"Has the Wells murderers been identified yet?" The young blue haired, blue eyed boy said, sorting out piles upon piles of paper work.

"No Milord. Scotland Yard is still trying to figure out who it is. Whoever it is, they know how to cover up his markings," A tall black haired butler replied.

"Sebastian, I want you to find out who it is. I cannot allow these murders to continue. First the Brown Family, then Finnleys and now the Wells. Three noble familes cut off when buissness is booming. I have a feeling these murderers are trying to get close to the Phantomhive family mannor. Make sure they don't," Ceil said, his blue eyes blazing.

"Mae-Rin! Come and look at this! Bladroy cried, excitement clearly in his voice.

"What is it Bladroy?!" The plum haired maid said, rushing up to him.

"I just made a new invention. It is called Apple Fritters!" Baldroy said, holding up a pastery like dish.

"Apple Fritters? What a strange name. Why not name it something like Apple Delight or something like that?" Mae-Rin asked, rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

"Because that doesn't sound manly enough. Here try a piece" Bladroy said.

He broke a piece of the pastery, gooey apple suase dripping from the side.

"OOOH what is that delisous smell?!" An annoying voce rang through the kitchen.

The two workers for the Phantomhive family sighed as they realized who it was.

Grell the reaper.

The red haired reaper flew into the room and landed right in front of Baldroy.

"Well isn't that a magnifisant smell? Can I have a bite?" The mad man said, opening his mouth to reveil white sharp teeth.

"No. No reaper is allowed to try my invention. Only Mae-Rin is allowed to try some," Bladroy said.

"Now now Grell listen to Baldroy. Surely you don't want to be blamed for the Wells murders now do you? A smooth calm voice said from the backround.

"Bessie!" Grell cried, lauching himself at the demon butler.

Sebastian moved a step backwards and Grell landed straight on his face.

Mae-Rin and Bladroy laughed and ate their Apple Fritters.

The clip clopping of shoes silenced the two workers.

The young boy stood by the door a look of distain clearly on his voice.

"What nonsence is going on here? Why the hell is Grell even here?!" The boy yelled.

"Sorry Milord. I was just showing Mae-Rin my new invention and then Grell came and tried to take some and then Sebastian stopped him and," Mae-Rin began.

"Silence. I will not allow this monstority to happen any longer. Grell get out now. Before I blame you for all the murders that has gone on in the past week," Ceil threatened.

"It was nice seeing you again Bessie but I really must be going now! Bye!" Grell said, dissapering.

The two workers sighed in relief.

"Baldroy, Mae-Rin!" Ceil snapped.

They stood up straight.

"Yes Milord?" They said in unison.

"I want you to go with Sebastian to Scotland Yard and tell them to call off the search party. We will sort it out," Ceil said.

"Right away Milord."

The night soon come and Ceil was resting in bed, when he felt a warm body press against his.

"Not tonight Sebastian," Ceil said turning to face his butler.

"Not in the mood?" Sebastian said, pulling the young boy close.

"No. I'm still worried about the murders. What if they try to come after me?" Ceil asked.

Sebastian was the only person who ever saw the young master to worry like this.

"I'll make sure he wont. After all that is why I am your butler," The black haired man whispered.

"You know you are more then just my butler. You are my lover too. Which means you have double the reason to protect me," Ceil said into Sebastian's chest.

"Of course Milord"

"I hate that word. Only call me that when we are in front of everyone else. Call me Ceil when we are alone. I've told you plenty times already," Ceil said.

"As you wish, Ceil," Sebastian Said, pulling the covers over their heads and creating the most wonderful love making yet.


End file.
